The invention relates to a spring activated leg brace for preventing forceable entry through a door. More particularly, it refers to a spring activated leg brace with a proximal end mounted on a housing movable along a threaded rod. A distal end of the leg brace descends to engage a floor area in a locked position, but is retracted to a position abutting an inner surface of a door when not in use.
Door braces employing a movable brace are well known in the prior art as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 840,486; 843,527; 977;182 and 1,847,705. These braces get in the way of a legal entrant and need to be stored when not in use. An effective door brace is needed that does not impede entry of a legal entrant and is not a storage problem.